100 themes
by Ayingott
Summary: 100 theme challenge with Aomine and Kuroko. Divided in two parts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: KuBaske ain't mine.**

* * *

**100 themes**

* * *

1. Introduction

When Aomine introduced Kuroko to Akashi it felt like he had just lost something small but important. It was only later, when Kuroko became a first string member, that he realized what it was.

2. Complicated

It was never complicated when he was with Kuroko. They could talk about anything, they could not say a word, they could play basketball or they could do nothing at all. It was never complicated when he was with Kuroko.

3. Making His

Kuroko was his and his alone. The short blue-haired boy was _only_ his. That's why Aomine always left marks, a lot of them, on Kuroko's pale skin to show his ownership, to _mark_ the boy. It was only when he found a hickey on his own dark skin that he realized that Kuroko was doing the same to him. And that was just so hot.

4. Rivalry

What started as simple fascination soon turned into friendship that, in turn, bloomed into deep mix of partnership and friendship. Then came the time that both of them tried to avoid, the time of pain and hurt and hidden tears. Then came rivalry that woke them up and after that… After that came the pure, unclouded love.

5. Unbreakable

"Aomine-kun, you're unbreakable, aren't you?" Kuroko suddenly said one day, out of the blue like usual. He pinned Aomine with his usual unconcerned stare and then continued, "No matter what happens, you can still smile in the end."

Aomine looked back at his boyfriend, smiled and then ruffled Kuroko's hair, "That's 'cause you were there for me, idiot."

6. Obsession

Aomine was _a little_ obsessed, yes. Everything that Kuroko did, what he said, Aomine wanted everything. He _needed_ everything that Kuroko could give him. And he took it all; he took it all and kept it stored away in a safe place, far from unneeded eyes.

7. Eternity

Kuroko knew that it was near impossible, but more than anything he wanted to play basketball together with Aomine for an eternity. And since it was an impossible wish Kuroko enjoyed every moment he could spend with his boyfriend, engraving the memories into his heart.

8. Gateway

Whether it was a gateway to hell or heaven, Aomine was ready to cross it for Kuroko's sake, just like Kuroko would do for him.

9. Death

Death was something that would cut the red string of fate in half, severing two entwined destinies and destroying happiness that was so hard to achieve. Death was something to be feared of. But not for these two. These two welcomed death with open arms, smiling as they did so.

10. Opportunities

Not many opportunities such as this one came often. Aomine smirked to himself and leaned closer to his drunken lover, whispering slowly in his ear, "Tetsu, let's do it. Right now, fast and hard, just like you like it."

"Daiki…" Kuroko mumbled, blurry eyes watching some invisible point in the wall, "Yeah… Let's do it. If Daiki wants to, let's do it."

The fact that they were still at a middle school gathering didn't seem to worry Aomine. However, Akashi had other thoughts, and plans, on this matter.

11. 33%

There was only a 33% chance that Aomine would wake up during this prank and find Kuroko sitting on top of him with a black marker in his hand and a moustache drawn on his face.

12. Dead Wrong

Kuroko was dead wrong when he had assumed that Aomine had no idea about what could be taken as 'romantic'. At the evening of their sixth Valentine's Day together Kuroko walked into their shared apartment, only to find a naked boyfriend covered in chocolate and ribbons waiting for him in the hallway, holding a bouquet of red roses in his right hand.

"Welcome back, Tetsu." Aomine _purred_, "I did all of this especially for you, baby. I would like my reward now."

13. Running Away

He always tried to run away from that dark side of himself that seemed to reappear in his dreams over and over again. He didn't want to remember those years that he had spent watching Kuroko's face slowly loose the shine that he had, he hated to watch the memories of himself without Kuroko by his side. He hated to remember, so he ran away from it. Ran away as fast as he could, seeking for Kuroko's warmth to feel safe again.

14. Judgment

Kuroko walked into the changing room, still sleepy and with crazy bed-hair and then stopped, blinking twice before asking, "Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, what are you doing?"

Kise, who was lying on top of Aomine, pinning the dark-skinned teen to the ground, looked up and widened his eyes. He seemed to be genuinely worried and tried to think up some excuse as to why he was on top of a knocked-out Aomine and looked like he was about to start something inappropriate.

"Idiots." Midorima pushed up his glasses, standing behind Kuroko, "Kuroko, I told you that Aomine was in danger of being raped if you leave him alone for too long, nanodayo. You should keep a better watch on your pets."

15. Seeking Solace

Aomine looked up at Kuroko with teary eyes, sniffing slightly, "Ebi died. Tetsu…"

"I'm sure your cicada is now in a better place, Aomine-kun." Kuroko patted Aomine's shoulder and smiled gently at his boyfriend. This was the third time this week that he had to attend a cicada funeral.

16. Excuses

"Like I said, Tetsu, it wasn't my fault! She came to me with all of her… _boobs_ and stuff… Tetsu!" Aomine ran to catch up with Kuroko, blocking his way and stopping the shorter from moving forward.

Kuroko sighed and looked up, face the idea picture of calmness and disinterest, "Aomine-kun, it was just a magazine. I'm not even mad."

17. Vengeance

For his seemingly indifferent personality and level-headedness Kuroko was actually down-right _nasty_ when it came to executing revenge on those that had ticked him off enough. Doing an Ignite Pass Kai at someone's abdomen didn't even come close to what Kuroko could think up when he really wanted to make sure that the poor victim got the message.

Aomine learned to never piss of his boyfriend after he saw what the other could do with scissors. Even the rest of the Miracles, Akashi included, seemed more than surprised.

18. Love

Even if others couldn't see it or understand it, that didn't make their love any less real. In fact, the love that they felt was probably the most deeply rooted love that could be found. From middle school, till high school and through college and during the time they each worked. Even now, when they both were old, wrinkly and weird they still felt like two school girls experiencing their first crush whenever they were together.

19. Tears

Aomine hated when tears were slowly sliding down those pale cheeks, leaving behind a ghostly trails, almost like wounds, carved deep into the skin. What Aomine hated even more that he was the reason behind them. So he pledged and made promises, promises of never doing it again and that there would not be a next time.

20. My Inspiration

For Kuroko the one that truly inspired him to play basketball was Aomine. His passion, his joy, his love and his excitement towards that sport shone brightly in the dark-haired teen's eyes, sparkling so brightly, gave Kuroko the right push to realize his own carefully cherished dreams.

21. Never Again

Never again will Kuroko trust Aomine and agree to go strip clubs. The only thing that he got from it was confusion why men even like that kind of thing, yet another confirmation that Aomine liked big chest rather that the scrawny body of a male and the suffocating pain that came along with it.

22. Online

"Tetu! If you're online then message me next time, will you? I waited the whole night for you to come on!" Aomine glared at his partner, opening an ice cream package as he talked.

Kuroko didn't even bother to look at his friend, "But Aomine-kun, your sleeping face was just too cute. I couldn't bright myself to wake you."

Aomine stopped dead in his tracks and blanched, "How did you…?"

23. Failure

For everything that worked out there was always an equal amount of things that he failed at. But no matter what, just this once, Aomine will make sure that his failures will not affect Kuroko, not when he had just gotten over the last one.

24. Rebirth

Aomine's rebirth was during his second match with Seirin. It was like he had finally opened up his eyes after a long time and took a real look around, noticing all these things that were hidden away from him before. From all of that the first thing that the dark skinned teen noticed first was the relief in Kuroko's eyes when he returning his long forgotten fist bump.

25. Breaking Away

It was hard to break away from the habit of watching Aomine sleep in the early hours of the morning, but Kuroko had to get ready to leave for work and make breakfast for his lover before he leaves. Still, he spent those precious moments when he woke up a bit earlier sitting in their bed and running fingers though Aomine's messy hair. That was the one habit that he had trouble breaking away from.

26. Forever and a day

Every moment they spent together felt like an hour. Every day felt like a year and every single time that they were together, just the two of them, felt like forever and a day, trapped in one single moment that seemed to last forever.

27. Lost and Found

Aomine sighed and looked around, "Tetsu and his damned misdirection." He walked around for a while longer, heading towards the small police station, and scratched his head.

When he got there he noticed the oh so familiar blue-haired teen and a police officer, standing right outside the small station. The moment Aomine's ears caught some parts of what the policeman was saying he had to stiffen a laugh and go and make things clear that no, Tetsu was not a lost kid.

28. Light

Contrary to popular belief, In Aomine's eyes Kuroko was the real light, being able to pull him out of that dark place he had fallen into.

29. Dark

Aomine was the dark, Kuroko announced one day. He didn't explain it any further, but both of them, Kuroko and Aomine, knew that it was Aomine who darkened everything with the mistakes he made and the things he didn't take responsibility for.

30. Faith

Kuroko believed that Aomine would one day look his way, finally notice the longing that Kuroko felt for him, the _need_ to be something more than just friends, partners and rivals. But his faith didn't seem to be enough, Kuroko bitterly thought to himself as he watched the wedding of the man that he loved.

31. Colors

The colors of the world always seemed to shine brighter whenever they were together. Was it something as silly as the feelings of your first true love or maybe it really was reality, but they didn't really care. They didn't need a reason, the colors were beautiful and that was what mattered.

32. Exploration

Exploring Kuroko's body at night, when they were alone behind closed doors, was something that Aomine truly enjoyed. Every tremble, twitch and movement of the muscles and skin, he took it all in, felt it with his hands and then admired the beauty that was only his to see. You're beautiful; Aomine whispered and allowed his hands to wander.

33. Seeing Red

There was a horrible sound of bones breaking and flesh tearing, pained screams escaped from the fool's mouth and he was left on the floor to wallow in the agony that was left as a warning. "You touch him again and next time it won't be just an arm." It was a quiet warning that was left behind, but everybody knew that Aomine was serious, especially when it came to his lover.

34. Shades of Grey

"Kuroko, what the hell have you been reading for the last week?" Aomine pouted, rolling on his stomach and taking the book out of Kuroko's hands. "50 shades of gray… What is this crap?"

The light blue-haired male chuckled and took his book back, "A poorly written porn book."

35. Forgotten

He was always forgotten, ignored and his existence disregarded. Always the shadow, never he light. Always left in the darks, standing alone behind the backs of his teammates and friends. But then _he_ showed up, a playful grin on his lips and eyes sparkling in mirth. _He_ outstretched his hand and pulled him out of the dark place, proving that he wasn't as forgotten as he thought he was.

36. Dreamer

He was a dreamer, someone who believed that things could get better in time and that no matter what happens everything will be ok in the end. But still, the fights continued, new bruises and cuts were left on Kuroko's skin and Aomine lost all interest in the boy he once called beautiful. But Kuroko still dreamed, still believed.

37. Mist

He was lost, left wandering alone in the mist that he had created around himself. No one was there to save him, no one to call out his name. But then a small, pale hand that seemed so familiar reached out, grasping his own hand and squeezed, reminding Aomine that he wasn't as alone as he had thought.

38. Burning

Their sex was, in one word, burning. They touched and moved and kissed and called out each other's name and asked, begged, _ordered_ for more, more, _more_ until their throats were sore. Their flesh was burning, eyes silently asking for more and harder and just more and fingers were entwined together, trying to hold in that burning that was about to set loose.

39. Out of Time

"Shit, shit, shit, shit..!" Aomine tried to pull up his pants and put on his shirt at the same time, but failed miserably and fell on the floor, head hitting the edge of the table in the process. "Ow! This damned fuckery… Tetsu will kill me."

"I won't kill you, Aomine-kun, Akashi-kun will. So please be careful and next time, don't play games until late night before a match, ne?" Kuroko said from where he stood in the doorframe, vanilla shake in his hand.

40. Knowing How

Knowing how to massage somebody turned out a very useful skill, Aomine later admitted. He had never thought that something simple as a massage could let him see a side of Kuroko (a sexy side, mind you) that he never even dreamed of seeing.

41. Fork in the road

"Aominecchi, will you really go and play for NBA? What about Kurokocchi?" the blonde model asked his friend, sipping his ice tea in the small café that the two were at.

The dark-skinned man tch-ed and muttered quiet curses under his breath, "Do you really think it was easy for me? I hate to see him cry and I hate it even more when it's my fault."

42. Start

Midorima stopped after he had taken three steps into the changing room. He blinked, pushed up his glasses and then the corner of his eye twitched. "Just because you happened to actually come earlier than others, doesn't mean you can start doing _that_ in the clubroom, nanodayo."

Aomine smirked back, his flushed boyfriend was not in any condition to answer in any way, "Virgin tsundere."

43. Nature's Fury

"Tell me again, why did we have to come here in the middle of a rainstorm?" Aomine yelled over the heavy beating of raindrops against the ground.

Kuroko stared back at him, "I wonder."

44. At Peace

Two soldiers, wounded by the war and the cruelty of other humans, stand in front of each other, their weapons long since fallen on the muddy ground that they stand on and forgotten. The dark one, covered in the blood of his own suddenly runs forward, taking the small, frail man into his arms, embracing him and holding him close. He found him; he found his dear one at last. Now he can finally be at piece.

45. Heart Song

Whenever Kuroko heard Aomine utter those three words quietly against his ear his knees felt week, he felt like flying. He then made a small smile and uttered the same back to Aomine, receiving a pleased grin in return.

46. Reflection

Aomine saw his own reflection in those light blue eyes, he saw his own imperfections and faults, his good points and the things that Kuroko seemed to love. His own reflection in Kuroko's eyes seemed to show him as he is, without all the masks and put-up fronts.

47. Perfection

Perfection, for Aomine, was seeing Kuroko soundly asleep next to him on an early morning. For once he was the first to wake up and enjoy the fallen angel that was next to him.

For Kuroko perfection was Aomine in the middle of an exciting basketball match. The way that those dark blue eyes shone with excitement, every fiber of his body trembling with need to put everything into the game.

48. Everyday Magic

Kuroko sighed as he walked into their bedroom – Aomine had yet to wake up, but he had to leave in half an hour. The bluenette shook his head slightly and climbed into the bed, on top of his lover. He hummed low in his throat and leaned closer to the sleeping man, sticking out his tongue and running it over the skin on Aomine's neck. The other jolted awake almost instantly, swearing loudly. It was a special kind of magic that could wake Aomine up and Kuroko knew it well.

49. Umbrella

They walked back home together, slightly behind the rest of the guys. It was a rainy day; it started in the morning and was still going on. So the two of them shared and umbrella, Aomine never took one with him since he always used Kuroko's. They walked along the road, Kises's laughter and Midorima's remarks barely reaching them. Aomine suddenly stopped, making Kuroko do so as well, and tilted the umbrella down, so that they were hidden from the rest of the world and kissed Kuroko.

"I forgot to get one in the morning, just remembered." The dark-skinned teen laughed and pulled a slightly blushing Kuroko along.

50. Party

They met accidentally in one of the parties that Kise organized. They were both slightly tipsy and ready do whatever that came into mind, so it was no wonder that they slept together, all numb pain and awkward movements. The next morning Kuroko woke up alone in a hotel room, ass hurting and a mean hangover pounding in his head.

The next time they met it was a yet another party, only this time they were still sober and knew what they were doing. This time they were slower, more careful and promised each other not to leave the other alone ever again.

* * *

**A/N: The next 50 will be finished after some time. I hope you enjoyed this and that these weren't as fail as I think they are.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: KuroBaske isn't mine.**

* * *

**100 themes, second part.**

* * *

51. Troubling Thoughts

He hated this. He hated himself too, for even thinking about things that will probably never happen. But Aomine was popular, Aomine could reach out and take everything he wanted – he was the light. But Tetsuya remained as a shadow – something that could be forgotten easily.

52. Stirring of the Wind

Aomine watched those soft strands of hair flutter as the wind blew stronger. He instinctively wrapped his hands around Kuroko, afraid that the stirring of the wind might blow him away; away from his side.

53. Future

Kuroko sat at the bench in the small yard of his kindergarten, watching the orange evening sky and breathing slowly. He waited for that familiar purr of the motorcycle that he knew by heart now, signaling that the friendly neighborhood policeman was here to pick him up.

Just then, as he thought of home, a familiar voice called out, the same old nickname from all those years back flew across the empty playground and Kuroko let out a warm smile once he looked back and saw the other, "Good evening, Daiki."

54. Health and Healing

"It's just a light sprain, Tetsu. You'll be fine; Bakagami can play a few games on his own. He ain't that much of a loser." Aomine ruffled Kuroko's hair, taking a bite out of his teriyaki burger.

Kuroko sipped his vanilla shake and sighed, "But I wanted to play in the practice game against Aomine-kun's school. Now I can't." he looked at his bandaged ankle and bit the straw in his mouth. This was a little bit depressing.

55. Separation

Those three years that they spent apart were probably for their own good, both later decided. They had the chance to get to know each other from a different side, see a part of each other that they might have never seen otherwise. The separation made them stronger, not weaker.

56. Everything For You

"Testu, I'd give up everything for you. Even basketball and teriyaki burgers." Aomine yawned and placed his head on Kuroko's lap, sighing in content when he had found the right position to sleep in.

Kuroko automatically started to run his fingers thorough the dark hair, his face not showing any emotion apart from the usual disinterest. "Thank you for proposing, Aomine-kun. I will remember that."

57. Slow Down

His breath came out in painful exhales, his legs barely able to carry him forward. But Kuroko couldn't afford to stop, not now, when he had managed to catch up with Aomine just a little bit more. If he were to slow down again, the other might disappear before his eyes once more, just like that time.

58. Heartfelt Apology

Seirin regulars were long since used to sudden visits from Kuroko's old team mates, but this one might just take the prize of the weirdest one yet. There he was, the ace of the Generation of Miracles – Aomine Daiki, on his knees, bowing in front of Kuroko, asking for forgiveness for something that he had done.

Kuroko, the ever slightly disinterested one, just looked down at his old partner and then closed his eyes, as if sighing, "Aomine-kun, for the last time, I am _not_ angry about those hickeys you gave me."

59. Challenged

Aomine sat in the corner of his room, eyes never leaving the sleeping figure on his bed, blissfully unaware of Aomine's current inner conflict. The ace used every little bit self-control that he had left to keep away from the sleeping boy (who was wearing Aomine's shirt and Aomine's shirt only) and not attack him. But this situation proved to be quite challenging, as Tetsu moved around in his sleep and the shirt was starting to roll up a little, exposing a naked butt.

60. Exhaustion

Kuroko fell back onto the bed; eyes closed and breath coming out in short puffs. He was exhausted, covered in sweat and his own sperm and a bit of Aomine's saliva. The teen opened his eyes a little, focusing on his boyfriend and made a tired smile – it seemed that Aomine was just as exhausted as he was.

61. Accuracy

What Kuroko had to train hard for Aomine got with little effort – he was born with it. Speed, strength, endurance, accuracy and so on. Kuroko had to try hard to even do something as simple as shooting. His accuracy was always off, no matter how hard he tried, but Aomine was there, helping and teaching him.

62. Irregular Orbit

He circled and circled around the other - sometimes coming closer, sometimes moving further away. Aomine was like the moon, always circling around Kuroko, moving his orbit here and then, but never actually touching him.

63. Cold Embrace

Kuroko shivered, the cold winter air biting the uncovered skin of his cheeks and hands. He had never been good with cold, he got sick too easily, and he felt the coldness too vividly. Strong arms wrapped around him, ignoring the other people on the street and a chin was placed on Kuroko's head. "Tetsuuu… 'S so friggin' cold."

"Aomine-kun, _you're_ really cold." Kuroko said back, but didn't shake him off.

64. Frost

Watching the frost make flowers on the windows, so delicate that even the lightest touch of warmth would kill them, reminded him of Kuroko. Aomine wasn't sure exactly why, but they did. Each time he watched those flowers bloom and wilt and then bloom again, he was reminded of his partner, his shadow, his lover, so fragile to the touch, yet so strong and powerful in his own way.

65. A Moment in Time

Being held in those long arms, pulled closely to a warm chest and curled up under a blanket on a chilly Sunday morning was Kuroko's special moment. Aomine's steady breath, the quiet mumbles that he made and the occasional tightening of arms around Kuroko – it was a magical moment and Kuroko would never do anything to disturb it.

66. Dangerous Territory

"Now listen here, you friggin' red-haired basketball idiot." Aomine ignored the '_aren't you the same kind of idiot_' comment from Riko and only tightened his hold on Kagami's shirt, "Even try and look at Tetsu when he's shirtless again and I will make sure you can't make babies with Satsuki anymore."

67. Boundaries

"Aomine-kun, there are some boundaries we have to make and you getting off from me simply taking a bath is already stepping over them."

68. Unsettling Revelations

Kuroko had always been a quiet guy, never seeking attention and never reaching out towards others. Aomine thought that it was just the way he was – a loner of sorts. But to think that the façade that Kuroko had set up was hiding something like this. The purple and yellow bruises were painfully visible on the pale skin and the cuts glared red.

Aomine could only hold Kuroko close and vow to protect him from now on and until forever.

69. Shattered

The silence between them shattered the moment some passerby pushed Kuroko forward by accident, making their own little world move again. Aomine stepped forward, catching his friend in an awkward hug and then laughed, "This is almost like some cheesy shoujo manga."

70. Bitter Silence

He had no trouble packing up all of his things and carrying everything out of the apartment they shared. Not even when Aomine came back, only managing to see the furniture van drive away and Kuroko walking to his own car, did he comment on it. Aomine simply passed the man he once said that he loved and walked up the stairs to the apartment. It happed just like the last few months in their life together – in bitter silence, not saying a word.

71. The True You

The front that he put up, the fake masks of pride, strength, egoism and confidence were only masks, a shadow of what he once was. But Kuroko still loved him, he accepted Aomine as he was – void of his usual cockiness and pride. Because Kuroko didn't care, he just loved Aomine for what he was.

72. Pretense

The pretense that Kuroko was as silent in bed as he was in daily life was nothing but bullshit, if anyone were to ask Aomine.

73. Patience

Kuroko was a patient man, really. He could stay perfectly calm through most of the things that might annoy other people, but even he had his limits and this was testing his. He woke up on the cold floor again, for the fifth time that week and he got his revenge by dumping cold water on Aomine, wet bed and sheets be damned.

74. Midnight

It was the little time between the previous and the new day that they both seemed to find to take forever. Wrapped in a blanket, looking into the nightly sky or at the other's face, whispering something to make the other smile – it was that time of the day when they were the only two people on the earth.

75. Shadows

Aomine has shadows clouding his eyes, Kuroko can spot them easily even beneath the mask of laughter and smiles that the other makes. He also knows why those shadows are there, always watching, judging, laughing and _waiting._ So Kuroko will always be there for Aomine, next to him, supporting him, loving him.

76. Summer Haze

In the summer evenings, right after the rain, the silk like haze that covers the earth is the perfect cover for their long walks around the park or city, holding hands and laughing about nothing.

77. Memories

His memories of Tetsu were sacred, his treasures, the anchor that keeps him bound to the ground and the source of his strength. Even if Tetsu was now in a place unreachable for him, Daiki won't give up his life just yet – he made a promise and those memories are proof to that.

78. Change in the Weather

"You told me 's gonna be sunny and stuff, Tetsu." Aomine grumbles under his nose, drops of water dripping from his hair onto his nose and the rain is soaking him to the bone as he stands there, simply glaring at the unusable street court.

Kuroko simply looks up, not in the least surprised and just as wet as Aomine and blinks, "I just wanted to see a wet and sexy Aomine-kun, that's all."

79. Illogical

It was illogical. Aomine's obsession with cicadas and crayfish was, simply put, illogical. But even with all the cicadas in their house and crayfish stuffed in the freezer Kuroko just couldn't seem to get mad, not when he saw that childishly happy expression Aomine was wearing.

80. Only Human

"I'm only human, Daiki. I can't live forever and I can't choose my time of dying, too. Everything once ends, so don't cry, Daiki. I will be with you forever, in here." Kuroko smiles weakly and touches Aomine's chest right where his heart is beating. He's too weak to keep his fingers there for long but Aomine holds Kuroko's hand in his own and keeps it there, refusing to let it go.

81. A Place to Belong

Aomine had never felt that he truly _belonged_ somewhere. Too wild, too lazy, too stupid, too narcissistic, too something – always there were some kind of reasons that were given as poor excuses to drive him away. Only Kuroko took him in as he was, never complained about him. That was where he belonged – by Kuroko's side.

82. Advantage

Looking at it the right way, squeezing his wallet for the last of his money had its advantages, if he could use the vanilla milkshakes as bribes to talk Kuroko into cosplay. The cat-maid-Kuroko was proof enough, in Aomine's humble opinion.

83. Breakfast

The smell of fried eggs and coffee was just the perfect aroma that could easily make Aomine get out of bed, but it was the breakfast itself that woke the man up, filled with the most important ingredient – Kuroko's love.

84. Echoes

Nonexistent words that Kuroko seemed to have said echoed through Aomine's nightmare, repeating again and again. Kuroko's voice seemed so distant, so cold, so foreign, so disappointed. He was ready to fall, fall down in the echoing accusations but then he was woken up and warm hands stroked his cheeks, Kuroko's soft voice assuring that it was just a nightmare.

85. Falling

They were falling. Falling through the sky and clouds and the vast, never ending blue, fingers entwined and eyes wide with amazement. They had never felt like this, this feeling of falling down and yet never landing. But then again, they had never really fallen so deeply in love either.

86. Picking up the Pieces

When Kagami had told Kuroko the same thing that Aomine had said all those years back it left the boy broken, even more broken than he had been the first time. Still, it was Aomine who marched through the doors of Kuroko's house the next day, picked up the broken pieces and held Kuroko close, promising to never let the other go through this again.

87. Gunshot

They were just fooling around, nothing else. Aomine had finally received his uniform and a gun – now a full-fledged police officer – and was showing off to his friends. Kagami and Kise, in their slightly drunken state, picked up the gun, left on shelf and started to fool around, ignoring Aomine's warnings. The trigger was accidentally pushed and the numbing sound of a gunshot immediately sobered them both up, a shattering sound soon following.

Kuroko was shaking lightly, his glass now in shatters on the floor; a bullet hole in the wall next to his head was steaming lightly. Aomine was there to catch him when Kuroko fainted and then he turned to both his friends, a look of anger on his face that they had never seen before.

88. Possession

Aomine was possessive, like a cat who didn't want to share what was his, guarding it from everyone else. But Kuroko didn't mind, not at all. He stroked Aomine's hair, and hummed low in his throat when those large hands started to roam around his body.

89. Twilight

"Aominecchi, you should go as Edward from Twilight to that ball. It would surely be funny." Kise laughed as he tried on his pilot costume, making different poses in front of the mirror.

Aomine was making a face that clearly showed everything he thought about the idea and then muttered under his nose, "Tetsu would never agree to be Bella anyway."

90. Nowhere and Nothing

Even if Kuroko had a place where to, he had nothing to hide.

Even if Aomine wanted to, he had nowhere to run.

91. Answers

They made a deal, a simple deal for a simple matter – for every correct answer that Aomine had for his math homework Kuroko would kiss him.

92. Innocence

He was supposed to be innocent, a pure and untainted human. But soon Aomine found out the cruel truth, saw his angel being tainted by people he had never seen and touched by hands that were soiled with filth. So he took Kuroko away from there, paid as much as he had to and sheltered him, his innocent, little angel.

93. Simplicity

There wasn't anything out-of-the-ordinary about their relationship. Dates, sleepovers, stolen kisses here and there, shameless flirting and so on, it was simple and natural and they liked it like that. They needed nothing more.

94. Reality

Reality is a bitch, Aomine thought to himself when he finally saw what he had been dreaming of for a while. Kuroko, his Kuroko, stood in front of him, lacy underwear, which should be a part of some woman's wardrobe, covering his butt and a negligee covering his top.

And he had a broken leg and couldn't do much. Reality was a bitch, Aomine thought.

95. Acceptance

It was Aomine's decision what to do in the future, Kuroko knew that and accepted it. But still he worried and hoped that Aomine would come back home at the end of the day, his eyes begging for it every morning when Aomine left for work. A police officer's job was a dangerous one, Kuroko knew and accepted it, but he just didn't want to lose his most precious person.

96. Lesson

There were lessons that one must learn no matter what. No matter how painful they are and no matter what one might lose in the end. That's what Kuroko says to Aomine, barely containing the tears that threaten to fall anyway.

97. Enthusiasm

He was like a kid, just gotten a new toy that he had wanted for a long time now. It was adorable in a way, Kuroko thought to himself, dodging the water coming his way. Aomine merely laughed and threw the hose away to tackle his lover.

98. Game

It was nothing more than a game to them, a round of hide and seek if you must. Only difference was that they never left the bed, laughing as they tried to get out of the tangle of sheets and blankets.

99. Friendship

Aomine wasn't jealous about Kuroko's and Kagami's friendship. Kagami was the one person that could (maybe) understand Kuroko just as good as Aomine did (but Aomine was still the best in that particular thing). But sometimes that friendship could be a pain in the ass, especially when Kagami found out about the public bathroom incident.

100. Endings

Like everything else even the good things end at some point. But for them the ending was just a new start.

Aomine ruffled the soft, blue hair of his boyfriend and then leaned down to kiss him lightly on the lips. "I'm sorry and thank you, for forgiving me."

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas (although it already passed) and happy New Year. Maybe I will finally finish that M fic, but I doubt it. :D**

**I also plan to do a 100 theme thing for KiKuro. Yeah.**


End file.
